dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technic Heroes vs. Blitzivan
|producer(s) = Alex Kruger Wally Tan Max Axis Pasi Peure John Stewart|executive_produced_by = Shirou Matsushita|writer(s) = Max Axis David Rudolph Sung Gim Akira Hisashi|screenwriter(s) = Sung Gim|composer(s) = Ryota Yamada|edited_by = Hideo Kouichi|production_companies = Silver Bullet Pictures Fuse Special Effects|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films (El Kadsreian Islands) R.A. Releasing (Worldwide)|release_date = March 3, 1999 |running_time = 110 minutes|country = El Kadsre|budget = $100 million ($165 million in 2018 dollars)|box_office = $187.5 million ($310 million in 2018 dollars)}} '' (released in Southeast Asia (including Papua New Guinea) as '''Blitzivan 2: Warped in Time '''and later '''Blitzivan 1.5') is a 1999 tokusatsu film that acts a crossover between Technic Heroes and Blitzivan, both considered the "main two" of El TV Kadsre's science-fiction properties. The film is directed by music video director , and written by Max Axis, David Rudolph, Sung Gim, and Akira Hisashi, with the screenplay being written by Sung. It is the first Technic Heroes crossover to be theatrically released and the first crossover between the Technic Heroes and Blitzivan. And with a budget of $100 million, it was known as "one of the most expensive crossover films of all time". The film received generally positive reviews from critics and fans of the two franchises, and was a box-office success, grossing over $187 million worldwide. Plot In the year 2049, Blitzivan and Ivy have been fighting an enemy known as Zerabus, who has the ability to travel through different dimensions and timelines. The two found each other and fought. Blitzivan and Ivy prepare to defeat him, but Zerabus summons a portal in front of them, sucking Blitzivan, Ivy and Zerabus back in 1999. In 1999, Blitzivan and Ivy then looked at their surroundings, realizing that Zerabus transported them 50 years back in time. The duo decided to act like normal for now so that they can get used to the modern world. Zerabus, who was heavily injured during their fight in 2049, on the other hand, proceeded to hide in order to, not only recover himself but to find other villains to help him with his mission. While Blitzivan and Ivy were getting used to the modern world, Blitzivan picks up a distress call, and the two followed the noise. The two watched Alpha-1 stopping groups of Jumpers. The duo decided to help the crew as they know that getting the trust from fellow heroes would help them in their mission. After they defeated all the Jumpers, Alpha-1 decided to take the duo in their base, where the duo explained how they got here and wh were they facing. Blitzivan warns Alpha-1 that Zerabus will ally with the other villains in this timeline and that they must find other heroes and warn the same thing to them. Alpha-1 agreed to work with Blitzivan, under the condition that they will send them back in 2049. Meanwhile, Zerabus creates four henchmen, named Votram, Quantrax, Juzeras, and Duarlion, who were sent to attack the remaining technic heroes, Votram fights off against Robotman and his crew, Quantrix fights off against the Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri, and Juzeras and Duarlion fights off the Team Aqua and Pupsquad crew. Meanwhile, Zerabus finds Robotman and Dronemen, the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, and Team Aqua, who agreed to team up with Zerabus. After the heroes defeated Zerabus' henchmen, the heroes then found each other and proceeded to team up to finish off Zerabus after their lengthy argument, and discovered that they have been tricked this whole time. The whole squad then heads off to the land that Zerabus was hiding, were they fight off all the enemies that were spawned from the portal. After that, the heroes fight off Zerabus and his supporting villains, who summoned tons of portals to avoid getting hit by the heroes. Fortunately, Team Novus and Boost crew managed to distract Zerabus long enough for the heroes to use their special attacks to defeat Zerabus and his squad once and for all. After Zerabus was defeated, The heroes were then taken to the Hero Factory's main facility, where they prepare the send Blitzivan and Ivy back in 2049. But before they do, the duo waved the heroes goodbye before entering the portal before it closes down. Cast Blitzivan cast * Patrick Cruz as Ray Daichi/Blitzivan ** as Blitzivan (suit) * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi Robotman cast * Brandom Stringer as Phillip Lowel/Robotman * Lonny Lynn as Gaylord Bateson/Red Droneman * Taichi Abe as Hideki Sakamoto/Yellow Droneman * Laz Sharrow as Kester Derricks/Green Droneman * Wilda Moor as Judith Maddison * Roy Alvarez as Chei Eliott * Jaron Horn as Konnor Statham * Rafe Clarkson as Clive Jenkins Hero Factory cast * Goro Yukimura as Preston Davis/Stormer * Darren Nye as Duncan Foster/Bulk * Hiroto Cross as Jimi Satou/Stringer * Penny Caetlin as Jack Kelvin/Furno * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets/Breez * Newt Hargrave as Mark Bradley/SurgeB * Aoi Hikaru as Takuma Naoka/Rocka * Kayne Sammie as Julius Lorraine/Nex * Brock Baker as Nathan Lorraine/Evo Bionicle cast * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Ryouichi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura * August Andreasen as Darren Lange * Velibor Košar as Bož Bo Petrović Team Aqua cast * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua * Ferne Merritt as Koko Smith/Kaz * Linda Grundy as Bassette Wilson/Breow * Fluffarella Jones as Jessie the lab cat/Jara * Jordon Hayes as Kameron Migues/Kata * Mark Fitzroy as Bono Jackson/Beep Pupsquad cast * Pedro Tchividjian as Barnaby Davids/Bar * Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato/Sasha * Harley Michaels as Andrew Garfunkel/Andos * Bill Fish as Pete Katz/Peter * Freddie Derricks as Roger Carlson/Rog Nova Orbis cast * Gerald Weekes as Terry Kingsley/Ahkmou * Hanae Yoshida as Shiori Bates/Mieli * Goro Yukimura as Ashley Mizuki/Calor * Olivia Netwon-John as Kaelyn Macy/Uira * Kenji Ohba as Kosuke Yoshida/Silva * Giselle Chase as Marleme Shine/Imber Boost cast Villains * Gerald Schnee as Zerabus * as Votram * Eric Singer as Quantrax * Akemi Yuudai as Juzeras * Koshiro Satoshi as Daurlion Miscellaneous roles * as * as Captain Ronald S. Xavier * as Tower Control Officer Alexander * as Tower Control Officer Samantha * as Tower Control Officer Richard * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Neil Shee as Greg Hansen * Jesse Vinet as Little Girl #1 * as Little Girl #2 * as a burlesque performer * as Father of Little Girl #1 * Dawn Ford as Mother of Little Girl #2 * Nathan Levy as Assistant of Captain Ronald * as Man in Street #5 * as Woman in Street #2 Cameos * Pasi Peure as a electronics engineer * Max Axis as a bystander * Sung Gim as an old lady * David Rudolph as a employee * as a taxi driver * as Production Development The concept was conceived in 1997 when Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded received critical and financial success. Writer David Rudolph, who was also the film's production designer, suggested a crossover between the Blitzivan and Technic Heroes franchise. Writers Max Axis and Akira Hisashi were surprised about David Rudolph's suggestion, considering that Blitzivan wasn't a full-on franchise yet and that the Technic Heroes franchise was still in its Dark Era. But despite those issues, they're still interested in making a crossover. Max Axis and David Rudolph started working on the first draft, where Sung Gim and Akira Hisashi were later joined in during the middle of the script's production, which took over 6 months to complete. The film originally had a small budget of $30 million, but the writers disliked the proposed budget, due to a large amount of special and visual effects that the film needed, the film was quickly raised in just $100 million. Filming Principal photography began on December 1997 and completed in April 1998. It took place in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre; , ; , ; , , ; and , , ; and in , . Effects The film uses a hefty amount of practical and in-camera special effects, with CGI being used for the wide shots and animatronic puppets for the close-ups. The film reuses all the suits from the Technic Heroes films, but updating their designs to prevent them from being "too irrelevant". The film's post-production and visual effects were handled by Zecter Media and Fuse Special Effects. Reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its writing, special and visual effects, and the cast's performances, but was criticized for the film's heavy amount of Technic Heroes characters, as well as the villains not getting enough screentime. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes retrospectively gave the film a 75% rating based on 107 reviewers, with a rating average of 7.8/10. Metacritic gave the film an 82 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences surveyed by Cinemascore gave the film a grade A on a scale of A to F. Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Blitzivan Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Crossovers